Inveniens Tempore Domini
by Antipodean Opaleye Dragon
Summary: The stubbornness, ferocity, kindness, compassion, and love that resided in Amy was so much like that of his daughter. She was still out there, somewhere in the world. Three teenage time lords with their own TARDIS, roaming the universe together. And he was determined to find them. I do not own Dr. Who. Rated M for gore later on.
1. Chapter 1

_**inveniens tempore domini**_

_**I do not, nor will I ever, own Dr. Who or Matt Smith (sexy 11). This has recently been brought to my attention and I do not like it, but I shall have to deal with it. :'(**_

_At 5:05 the doctor is dead._

_At 5:06 the world will end._

_Who will save us when no one can?_

_At 5:06 Earth will end._

]

In every movie, how has the end of the world began? With a man, a woman, and a scream. This is no exception.

"_I'm going with Tyler and Ariana to Miami" Juliet yelled. He came in with a video in hand, smiling at the young girl._

"_And just how do you plan on getting there?" He asked. She laughed and shoved her hand in front of the lens._

"_Ty passed the exam. And why are you recording me?" She asked, bewildered by her dads behavior._

"_I don't know. Just felt like videoing you. Is it a crime to video my only daughter?" She laughed and pulled her bright red hair back into a high pony tail. The door to her room opened again as her mother entered, a large tote bag in hand._

"_Here is everything you should need. Your charms, sonic, sunscreen, and cell phone are in there, along with extra clothes and towels. Now go, have fun with your friends. Just remember to be back here by tomorrow night!" Her mother handed her the bag as she walked out the door, sunlight glinting off her long, pail legs._

_She hugged her dad as her mom videoed the two. As her dad kissed her head and whispered _I love you_ to her, he had no idea that it would be the last time he saw his daughter in a very long time, because just as the _TARDIS_ flew away, the Time War began, leaving him to be the supposed last Time Lord._

The Doctor gasped as he shot strait in bed. Tears of remembrance and sorrow flowed down his thin cheeks. He still had the video, along with all the other videos he had of his family. She was the reason he choose Amelia Pond to go with him. She reminded him so much of his daughter that it was almost painful to look at her. The stubbornness, ferocity, kindness, compassion, and love that resided in Amy was so much like his daughters. She was still out there, somewhere in the world. Three teenage time lords with their own TARDIS, roaming the universe together, lost in time. And he was determined to find them.


	2. So close, yet so far

Part 2 revision

The Doctor, unable to return to sleep with his mind turning from his bittersweet dream, proceeded to get dressed in his usual outfit of button up shirt, bowtie, jacket, suspenders, and slacks, grabbed his trusty screwdriver (which, oddly enough, didn't do wood) and left his room. He fixed himself a quick breakfast before heading to the main consol room.

He swung the screen around to him, showing a picture of the crack from Amy's room and scanning it. Nothing had changed so far. He quickly pulled up the main screen and clicked on a small file in the corner, called **JULIET**, but in High Old Gallifreyan. Pulling it up, he sighed quietly as the scanner showed nothing new.

He was scanning the universe for each year, trying to find his daughter's sonic signature. Currently it was on 2010, in the United States of America. Still nothing. Each day, the scan went through around 3 years of the universe, since the signature is so rare and different now. By noon it would reach 2011, and by early to mid-evening it would reach 2012.

Closing out of the scan, he pulled up all of the pictures and videos that he had saved on the TARDIS. He looked at them every morning to remind himself of why he had to keep going on, keep surviving. He had to fulfill he wife's last wish, before it was too late. He could still hear her frantic voice; see her pleading eyes fill with tears as she slowly died in his arms.

_The planet was destroyed. Houses in ruins; whole cities, burning to the ground, screams were echoing everywhere. Trees had fallen, the corpses of his friends and family strewn around, all wearing the same look of panic, terror, pain, and sorrow. They all knew this was to happen soon. The Time Lords had become too big, too loud. It was only a matter of time before a race had decided that they needed to end._

_He was with his wife, putting up their best efforts to fight, even if, deep in their subconscious, they knew that it was in vain. As he sliced threw another Dalek with a sonic wave, he heard the sound that would haunt him forever, the harsh, high pitched scream of his wife._

_Forgetting of his own battle, he turned around in time to see her fall to the ground. Yelling out, he ran as fast as he could to her, pulling her into his lap. She was still alive, but only just. She slowly opened her large, navy blue eyes, striking against her bright scarlet hair. In a shuttering voice, she whispered her last words to him._

"_Go… find our daughter. She is safe…in Miami. Raise her…for us. Tell her about me. Please…go, before…you are killed." She begged, moisture falling from her eyes._

"_No. I won't leave you. Please, Ophiuchus. I won't. I'll get you to our TARDIS. We can save you still. Please, love. Stay with me." He pleaded. She smiled weakly, her rose pink lips stretching feebly over her pearl white teeth._

"_I…love…you. Go…raise out daughter…my love. I will always…love…you." And with that, she closed her eyes and laid there, the only body with a peaceful face. He felt hot tears run down his cheeks as he stared at the corpse of his first and only lover. Placing a tender kiss on her forehead, he gently laid her head down, her hair splaying out like a fiery halo. With one last look at his wife, he turned and ran off, taking the TARDIS and leaving the wreckage that was once his home._

'_Goodbye, my love.' He thought has he whirled though the Time Vortex, the face of his lover forever engraved on the insides of his eyelids._

Shaking his head from the memory, he closed the files back to the main screen just as Amy and Rory walked in, hand in hand. Jealously gently spiked though him, seeing the two lovers happy together, because they had each other forever, while his only love was stuck in a Time Stop, never rotting or burning, just laying there.

They smiled at their friend, oblivious to the sorrow that filled the old, yet young, man. He smiled back before going through their daily routine of deciding where to go that day. After Amy suggesting that they just go to New York in 2011 to do some shopping, they split off into their own pods. The Ponds left for some department store while the Doctor opted to stay on board to tune up Sexy.

Around noon, as the Doctor was underneath the console, sitting on his swing as he messed with some glowing wires, a loud beeping assaulted his ears. Confused, he went up from the lower deck to the main console, and looked at the screen. What he saw made his two hearts skip a few beats. Automatically pulled up, as it was programmed, the scanning for his daughter was pulled up. The beep stopped suddenly as he zoomed in, Sexy registering that he was there. What he saw, what he had longed to see for hundreds of years, was a small blip on the screen. A blip located in Miami, Florida, 2011. That blip made his hearts and mind sore with glee. That blip was exactly where a tall, red haired teen girl was. That blip was his daughter.

* * *

The Doctor waited impatiently for Amy and Rory to return. Once they did, he quickly shut the doors and typed in the coordinates of his daughter, a wide grin on his face. The other two looked at each other, confused, before Amy, in true Amy fashion, yelled over the noise "OI! DOCTOR! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING US?" He just smiled and laughed as they landed.

"We are in Miami Florida, 2011. Yes, there is a reason we are here, a very important reason. That reason happens to fall under the category of 3 people; 2 girls and 1 boy. Their names are Tyler, Ariana, and Juliet. Juliet is my daughter." He rushed out as he quickly pulled on shoes and fixed his bowtie.

"Wowowowowo. You have a daughter?" Rory asked incredulously. "I thought you were the last of your kind?"

"Well, for a long time I was. These three people are only teenagers and are kind of not trained in time travel." He smiled sheepishly. "Only one of them passed the exam before they flew off for a vacation. That was Tyler. Anyways, we should go because I really need to see my daughter."

"Okay then, let's go get the Doctor's daughter! What is her name, by the way?" Amy asked, smiling.

"Juliet." And with that, he opened the door to let Rory and Amy out, only to have a blur dart in. Slamming the door shut behind them, the person slid down the door, holding their arms around them as they sobbed. They had obviously been running from something. Looking up, the Doctor recognized the girl as Ariana.

Her eyes widened as she looked around, shocked to find herself in a TARDIS again. Looking at the man beside her, she gasped, realizing that it was Juliet's father.

"Doctor, they took them. They took everyone!" she sobbed hysterically. He knelt down beside her, looking strait into her eyes.

"Who took them and who all was taken?" He asked seriously. She started sobbing louder.

"Juliet and Tyler! They took Juliet and Tyler!"

"Who are they? Who took Juliet and Tyler, Ariana?" he held her face in his large hands, wiping away the tears. The next word that came out of her mouth was one that he wished he never had to hear again.

"Daleks"

* * *

**So, one of the 3 has shown! But the other 2 are in the clutches of the Daleks! Oh dear. What will happen next? I don't know yet, but I did write this at 4 in the morning. Thank the Gods that I don't have school tomorrow… or this morning… oh well, you know what I mean. Well, I'm gonna get started on chapter 3 and hopefully get some sleep… but that isn't likely. Well… see you soon.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! IF YOU DON'T I WILL SEND CYBER MEN AFTER YOU!**


End file.
